


The Next Christmas

by FiKate



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Homesickness, Original Character(s), Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for dodger_sister who asked for something Christmasy set in Narnia. This is the story of the next Christmas in Narnia after the defeat of White Witch where Tumnus tries to provide the best holiday he can for Lucy.</p><p>
  <i>It was all well and good for her to say don't worry, she wasn't the one who Lucy looked to with that hopeful glance of what would a Narnian Christmas be like. The orchard was quiet and his wool scarf was in his study, but he could manage some cold now. Winter would pass and Christmas was a time of fires and hope now, not fear and hidden celebrations.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Christmas

He sighed and stared at the rows of cookies as Helena, the badger who ran the kitchens glared at him, "These are the best I've made, stop looking like that. They're not going to toss you out because of Christmas. You're as bad as my youngest who's always goin' on and on about how something will go wrong."

"But what if they're not the right sorts. I asked her and she only remembered shapes and some flavors, it must be the best Christmas," Tumnus tutted as he looked over the cookies and to the pies cooling on another shelf and tugged at one of his horns.

"And it will, Tumnus, it will. You've asked, you've read, there's nothing that you couldn't have done that you didn't do so now you will get out of my kitchen. I've been patient, I have, because I know you and your worries but its done. Out with you," Then she lifted her apron and spoon and chased him out as if he was a tiny faun trying to steal a treat.

It was all well and good for her to say don't worry, she wasn't the one who Lucy looked to with that hopeful glance of what would a Narnian Christmas be like. The orchard was quiet and his wool scarf was in his study, but he could manage some cold now. Winter would pass and Christmas was a time of fires and hope now, not fear and hidden celebrations.

When the snow began to fall, Lucy found him twisting the tassels of his scarf and she took his hand, "Mr. Tumnus, what's wrong?"

He watched the snow settle on the old trees in Cair Paravel's orchard and said, "Nothing, truly, I just want you to do have the best Christmas."

"I shall. The smells are the best," She squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder before taking it off quickly, "Mr. Tumnus, you're getting cold. We're going inside and having hot chocolate and you can tell me what's being made in the kitchen."

They went inside together and though the goose was a trifle burnt, not due to any of Mrs. Badger's doing, the turner, a fox kit got distracted, it was a glorious meal. There were more cookies than anyone knew how to eat, the plum pudding and figgy pudding burned brightly and a young leopard found the coin.

The new kings and queens grew quiet deeper in the night as the yule log burned and Lucy twisted Tumnus's new red scarf around her fingers and said, "Thank you."

He heard the sadness in her voice and hugged her, humming a tune of his father's. In time she spoke again to say, "Its all rather wonderful, but I do hope Professor Kirke and Mother are having good Christmases."

"Of course they are in the land of Spare Oom," At his way of speaking of her home, she hiccuped a sob into a laugh and hugged him tightly.


End file.
